


Ragnarok Revisited

by ClassiqueMystique



Series: Welcome to the Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: But For the Right Reasons, Forgiveness, Implied Mpreg, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Odin Just Wants To Sleep, Thor Is Not Stupid, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/pseuds/ClassiqueMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate look at Chapter 12 of "When It All Falls Down."</p><p>What if Thor was a lot smarter than he looked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarok Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I whipped up a little while ago. Can't be read as a standalone, so you should probably check out my other fic "When It All Falls Down" first.
> 
> Much love! :D
> 
> -CM

**Ragnarok Revisited**

Odin tried to slither further up the bed to escape Loki’s descent. Thor was busy carving interesting doodles and random words into the flesh of Eir’s stomach. Half of her face was melted off from Loki’s blast. Her remaining eyeball had been plucked out by a hot poker from the fireplace, the socket fully scorched. Her toes were pointing in different directions, each bone carefully broken.

“Well _father_ , isn’t this a rather interesting turn of events? Are you having fun yet?”

“Loki…son, please stop this at once. If you let this madness continue, then you will only prove what was thought of you all along. That there is no goodness in your heart.”

Loki’s crimson eyes gleamed. He conjured a small clear glass pitcher with a dark substance in it. With a flick of his wrist, ropes appeared out of thin air and bound Odin to the bedposts by his hands and feet, leaving him fully exposed. “Let us instead talk about the goodness in your heart _father._ Now be a good daddy and answer all of my questions,” Loki sneered.

 

*****

 

“I grow tired of this game Loki. I suggest we play a different one—a new one,” said Thor as he trailed kisses down the frosty blue expanse of his brother’s neck.

“Such as?”

Thor bite into the tender juncture where neck meets shoulders, licking the wound with a heated tongue and sending sparks down his spine. Loki’s legs instantly buckled. “How many loads of cum can I pump into my brother as I pound him on daddy’s bed,” he whispered into the nearest blue ear.

Loki shivered.  “Let me just clear the bed then,” he purred. He didn’t break eye contact with his beloved as he used his powers to unbind and lift the Allfather from the bed so that he was floating above them in the air. “You killed the one good thing that your madness spawned, Odin. She was innocent and pure. She felt the loving touch of her parents for a terribly short time before you robbed her of her life. But the time has come for Thor and I to seek retribution for her death. We. Will. Be. Avenged.”

Odin tried to struggle, as if he sensed what was coming next. But in the end, he could only raise a bloodied arm and plead futilely at his _sons_ before he was hurled into the wall head first.

 

*****

 

Loki writhed in pleasure atop the blood soaked sheets of Odin’s bed, gasping with every brutal thrust. Any sounds he made were drowned out by the wet, filthy ones from their fucking. They didn’t even take the time to undress completely; Thor had simply pulled himself out of his trousers after he ripped the seat of Loki’s, exposing his bare blue cheeks and greedy dark hole. Thor’s thick cock continued to spear his cum-soaked entrance, persistent in trying to bath his insides with a fifth wave of creamy, scalding seed.

And on the floor by their feet lay the corpse of their father, mouth open and head bent at an unnatural angle.

 

*****

 

The pair collapsed back onto the bed, both wearing smiles a mile wide. Lazily, Loki magicked their shredded clothes away, and spelled their sheets clean. Intending to slumber for as long as he pleased, he curled up close to Thor, laying his head on the broad, muscled chest. Being in Thor’s arms was akin to paradise in his mind. It was the only time he let his guard down long enough to let sleep claim him. He found himself easily doing so now, his eye lids growing heavier and heavier, his heart beat growing more and more still…

…until a sudden rumbling vibration pulled him further and further away from dreamland. What was going on? He looked up at Thor to find him….laughing?

When Thor noticed Loki was alert and looking at him strange, that made him laugh even harder. Loki scowled, his favorite resting place was currently trembling with every bout of laughter. “Do share, Thor. What is so funny?”

Thor feigned wiping a tear from his eye. “You are,” he said, roaring louder.

“Oh for goodness sakes,” Loki exclaimed, sitting up. “What about me has gotten you into such a jolly mood?”

“Oh Brother dearest, you are truly one of a kind.”

For once, Loki felt himself holding the shorter end of the stick. And he didn’t like it. Especially when Thor’s laughter slowly dwindled into a knowing smirk. It made him feel uncharacteristically vulnerable. He pulled the bedsheets higher up his chest, as if that would shield him from Thor’s gaze. “Explain yourself Thor,” he tried to demand. It came out more like a shaky request.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you Loki?” The thunderer leaned back on the bed, folding his arms underneath his head. “When we were youths, you always claimed that your magic would one day best everybody and everything. That myself and the Warriors Three would have to ‘just wait and see’ how powerful your magic would one day become. A rare truth among so many lies, huh Loki?”

When Loki paled further, turning a lighter shade of blue in his Jotunn form, Thor just smiled wider and gestured around the room with a wave. “You can end your game now Loki. There is no longer a need for this performance to continue.”

“Thor, what are you talki--,” Loki began, before Thor’s sudden glare stopped him dead in his tracks.

“No. More. Lies. That is what you promised me Loki. Make good on your word for once, if your feelings for me are true.”

Okay then.

Just like that, Loki did as Thor asked, the risk of his brother doubting him further spurring him into action. With a snap of his fingers, his spells and glamours ended. Both of their appearances returned to normal—both regaining their normal hair, eye, and skin colors. The projections of Odin and Eir’s bodies vanished, and Thor guessed that if he walked the halls of Asgard and her dungeons, then the bodies of Odin’s guards would have also vanished.

An illusion. All of it. The whole of last year, being trapped in the cell. Their torture. The massacre they committed together. Their baby…all of it was an illusion.

Loki refused to make eye contact with him. In fact, he tried to subtly move away from his brother, but Thor grabbed him by the arm. “Planning to sneak away Loki? After all that you’ve done?”

Loki winced at the tone in Thor’s words. “No,” he said meekly.

“You used to taunt me endlessly with your tricks and schemes Loki, but this,” Thor said, unable to find a word to describe the events of everything that happened to them. “Never have you executed an illusion this immense, and over this vast amount of time.”

Loki hesitantly sneaked a glance at his brother from underneath his lashes. Thor didn’t sound as angry as Loki imagined he would be. Instead, he sounded more…impressed? “How long have you known, Thor?” his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Since the moment you _returned_ from your visit with Eir. Right when we discovered that you were with child,” Thor said quietly. “When I held you in my arms and you made me promise you that I loved you and that I would kill for you. You were so adamant—desperate. As if you believed that I was capable of anything less. That’s when I began to understand that nothing was as it seemed.”

But the unasked question of _why_ floated between them.

Loki took a deep breath. “After my capture on Midgard, and my sentencing in Asgard, I knew that I had screwed everything up. My message, once justifiable, had spiraled into a cloud of terror. I had done so many terrible things, hurt people I never truly intended to hurt. Killed…”

His shoulders slumped. “But the only thing that I could think about, was that I’d let down the one person who ever cared about me. And when I tried to do good after mother died, I still kept letting you down. I never thought that I needed your love to survive Thor, but when I started to feel it less and less, I realized that I was never truly alive without it. And then, you started to love _her_ ,” Loki spat. “Your _precious Jane._ The more you opened your heart to her, the more you closed it to me.” His eyes flashed to Thor’s. “I have always been a jealous God, Thor. I have never denied that. Seeing you with her fed the darkness within me. I needed you to be with me. To discover your carnal desire for me,” he said, his voice growing louder. “You were **mine** Thor. I couldn’t give you up. I wouldn’t let her take you from me. The realms will burn before I ever let that happen,” he ground out with eyes filled with unshed, anger-filled tears. “But I knew you wouldn’t come willing back to me.”

He laughed suddenly, a dry little ‘Eh eh eh’. “I briefly debated doing the atonement thing; proving myself once again worthy of your good graces by doing the whole “Avenger” thing. Luckily I have more respect for myself.”

He looked up at Thor, who had remained quiet throughout his speech. “I am a villain through and through, brother. No amount of sweet words, and fighting the good fight would ever have put me back into your favor, and you know that. Deep down, you understand me more than anyone ever has. But I had to prove myself worthy of your love, so I did it the only way I know how. Over the past year I lied to you, I made you question your loyalties to Odin, I made you doubt everything you’ve ever known, I gave you hope only to take it away, and I know I’ve hurt you in several more ways, but I needed you to not only understand me, but to understand what it was like to _be_ me. To feel what I felt. To hurt like I had hurt. The circumstances of my illusion may have been different, but the pain was the same.”

Loki sighed. “I am not asking for your forgiveness Thor. Nor will I ask for Odin’s when he awakens from the Odinsleep I induced. I know that execution is what awaits me for my many crimes. But Thor, I will die happily knowing that I got to feel your love again, in all ways. Even in this new, forbidden way,” he said, wiggling his arm back until Thor was now holding his hand instead. `

And then Loki waited.

He waited for the warmth of Thor’s hand to disappear. For harsh words to be spewed at him.

He waited.

For the heavy blows to rain down on him. To hear bones break. For the hatred to once again reappear on his brother’s face.

And he waited.

But none of that came. Instead, the hand in his squeezed gently. And when he looked up, Thor was smiling at him. Okay, now he was really confused.

“Jane,” Thor began, only to chuckle at the reemergence of Loki’s scowl. He squeezed Loki’s hand again, only this time a bit harder. “ _Jane_ told me this story once—a fable, of a scorpion and a duck. One day, a scorpion was traveling east, when he came to a large pond. Scorpions can’t swim, so he thought his travels would end there. However, there was a duck in the pond, who noticed his struggles. Generously, the duck offers to ferry the scorpion across on his back, even though he is aware that scorpions sting. The scorpion accepts the offer, assures the duck that no harm would come to him because they would both sink to the bottom of the pond if that happened, and off they go.  Everything is going harmoniously, until half way across the pond, the duck feels an abrupt pinch. He looks back, and the scorpion has indeed stung him. The duck asks why the scorpion stung him, and the scorpion replied that it was in his nature to do so, thus dooming them both,” said Thor, concluding the story with a huge grin. As if that explained everything.

“…And?” said Loki.

“You’re the scorpion, Loki,” Thor exclaimed in a weirdly jovial tone. “Don’t you get it?”

Loki blinked slowly. “I thought it was obvious that I don’t.”

Now Thor sighed. “I learned a long time ago Loki, that your lies, deception, and tricks were all just a part of your nature. To try to ‘reform’ you, would be to ask you to become someone other than yourself. For so long, Odin, Sif and the Warriors Three wanted your schemes to be viewed as evil, when all along, they should have been viewed as you being you. Mother was the only one who knew better.”

“You forget that I said I learned of your ruse early on. I knew that you had something in mind that you wanted me to learn, so I chose to say nothing, because I wanted to see what your endgame was. Even if some parts of your plan was more painful than others,” said Thor, referring to the daughter they never had.

“But know this Loki: My love for you will never fade, and can never be stolen by someone else. I turned to Jane because I was sad over my loss of you and she offered me comfort. I thought that I would never be able to get you to see my perspective in life, when it was I who needed to see _your_ perspective instead. Time and time again you’ve tried to teach me this lesson, but you know I’m a terrible student.”

“The worst,” Loki chuckled. Then he grew serious again. “Does this mean you forgive me Thor?”

The blonde shrugged. “In my eyes, there is nothing for me to forgive.” He used his hold on Loki’s hand to pull the trickster close until he was once again draped over Thor’s chest. “However, I do have a few inquiries.”

“Such as?”

“How much truth was incorporated into that illusion? For example, is the blue skin and red eyes your true Jotunn form? Can you really conceive children?”

“Although my magic lets me conjure and manipulate whatever vision I desire, all illusions have to be grounded in some semblance of fact. That was indeed my true Jotünn appearance, and I can bear children once my heat has been triggered and I succumb to it.”

Thor pondered on that information for a while before saying: “Good. You will give me four children then.”

Loki raised a brow. “Sure, darling. Now tell me, will that be happening before or after Odin executes me?”

Thor’s frown was quick to appear and deep. “No one will lay a hand on you Loki. Not even Odin. He wouldn’t dare lay a hand on the next Queen of Asgard.”

Loki’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Do not say such things in jest Thor.”

“I do not. It didn’t escape my notice that in your illusion, you did not see yourself as the reigning King of Asgard, but as her Queen. Seems like your own machinations have taught you a thing or two. You’ve grown as a person Loki, no longer chasing dreams of being a would-be king,” Thor said, placing a quick kiss on Loki’s pouting lips.

“Or maybe I just think being King would be extremely boring.”

“Oh yes, that’s it,” said Thor.

He noticed that Loki was thinking hard, brow wrinkled, mouth opening and closing as he thought of some apology that he felt was necessary to give. Thor kissed him quickly, and then kissed him again, and again, until Loki lost whatever thought had come to him. “For once brother, do shut up,” said Thor, followed by more kisses. “Stopping trying to form an apology that isn’t necessary. You are my brother. My lover. My soon-to-be wife. Asgard’s queen apparent. The mother of my future children. And no doubt the very death of me as well. There are still many more tricks to be played. Many more plans to be hatched. More schemes to execute. More  headaches to cause my friends on Earth. And I can’t wait to experience all of that with you Loki. Because when you love someone, you accept all of them— the bad and the good. But I think a general rule we should live by is no more killing Loki. Mischief only, but no killing. Fair?”

Loki nodded, but he was still frowning. “Well of course. But actually Thor, I was going to ask if we can fuck some more.”

 

*****

 

“Fuck me harder Thor. Come on, split me open on that fat cock. I’m not going to break. Show me who I belong to. If you don’t start pounding my hole deep enough so I can feel your dick hitting the back of my throat, I’ll fucking **kill you**.”

“Shut up and take my cock Loki. Take what I fucking give you,” Thor grunted.

This is what Odin heard when he awoke from his Odinsleep. But instead of investigating the noise clearly coming from the other side of the castle, Odin just pulled a pillow over his face and tried to go back to sleep.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crack-ish ending. I just thought that would be a funny way to wake up, lol.


End file.
